What the?
by KoraDonDora
Summary: Aisha gets hurt in battle and is sent home. When a box is sent to the cabin where the Elgang is staying, what horrors will she find inside.
1. Chapter 1

In Feita, the Elgang were there doing work for the knights. Of course, someone gets hurt. That someone just so happened to be Aisha. She hit her head, and had to go back to the cabin they were staying in. The others went on to fight. Aisha was resting on her bed. She would occasionally get up and peek out the window to see if the others were coming. Every time they weren't there. She was starting to get worried. Very worried. Soon there was a knock on the door. She opened the door and looked down to see a box. She picked up the box and took it inside. She set on the wooden table. The box soon began to shake. Aisha cocked her head to the side in confusion. The box suddenly burst open. A bunch of little animals came out. A red kitten with one black ear, and red eyes, a blonde bunny, with messy fur, and emerald eyes, a black dog with one red ear, a panda, with amber eyes, and a cream colored wolf with two brown ears, and cerulean eyes. Aisha was a bit afraid of the animals, considering they didn't look normal. She cautiously walked up to them, picking up the cat first. She inspected the cat, petting it's one black ear. The cat smiled, which caused Aisha to gasp. Cats can't smile. Can they? She set the cat down, moving onto the little bunny. She picked it up, looking closely at its emerald eyes. It's hair was a bit messy, and she seemed very fidgety in Aisha's arms. The black dog barked at her angrily. Aisha set the bunny down. She bent down and looked at the dog. She pet its ear, causing it to growl in return. She backed away, and looked at the little panda snuggled next to the wolf. She pet the panda, who looked at her with its emerald eyes. The wolf smiled, which really freaked Aisha out.

"What are you?," Aisha said to the animals, knowing they wouldn't reply. Aisha turned away from the animals, thinking of possible answers.

"Isn't it obvious grape head?" Aisha froze, her eyes widened. She whipped her head around to look at the animals. The cat was snuggled against her leg. The cat stopped and looked up at her.

"I must have hit my head too hard. I could have sworn I heard Elsword."

"You did." She looked down at the cat, who gave her a frustrated look. She picked up the cat, staring into it's eyes.

"Um, did you just talk?"

"Yes. Anymore stupid questions?" Aisha's eyes widened as she dropped the cat down on the ground.

"Y-you talk?!"

"First, ow! And second, yes I talk. Why wouldn't I. I mean I talk all the time." Aisha looked at the cat. She the realized that this cat was very similar to Elsword. That's when it hit her.

"E-elsword?!"

"Finally figured it out?" Aisha nodded at the cat, before picking him up again and snuggling him. Elsword meowed, while squirming around. "Put me down!" Aisha did what he asked, not wanting to upset him.

"Wait. If you're Elsword, then the other animals are-" Elsword cut her off.

"The rest of the gang. Yeah." Aisha looked at the other animals. She pointed to the bunny.

"Rena?" The bunny hopped over to her, looking up at her with big eyes.

"Yep. And next time you pick me up, I'll cut your hand off," the bunny replied. Aisha then pointed at the dog.

"Raven?"

"Yes. And don't touch me. EVER," the dog said slightly irritated. She then pointed at the tiny panda.

"Eve?"

"Yes. And if you're wondering why I'm snuggled up to the wolf, well it's because of events that happened while you were here," she replied, rolling over on her back. She lastly pointed at the wolf.

"Chung?"

"Yeah. I'm surprised I became a wolf, considering I look like a completely different animal."

"I have a question for you guys. What happened to you?" Rena stepped up.

"Well it's a funny story. You see, after you left, we were ambushed by glitter necromancers. There were too many, and then one of them put a spell on us. You can tell what happened from there," she said while rubbing the back of her head with her paw.

"I wanted to stay and fight, but Raven and Rena said we needed to get out of there," Elsword said while playing with his paws. Aisha reached into her bag, pulling out a laser pen. She pointed it at the floor. Elsword was in a trance, pouncing around after the laser.

"Wow. You really are a cat. I think I can make some collars for you guys," Aisha said while moving the laser around.

"What are collars gonna do?," Raven said.

"They're magic collars silly. They'll make you human. I'm gonna have to concentrate though. It requires a lot of focus to enhance a collar." She turned off the laser pen, snapping Elsword out of his trance.

"You need a regular collar to make a magic one?," Elsword asked. Aisha nodded. "I know just where to get some." Elsword ran out the door.

"Where's he going?" Before anyone could answer, there were screams heard from outside. Aisha looked out the window to see people chasing after the red kitten. In his mouth were five collars. He ran to the cabin. Aisha was now standing in the doorway. Elsword jumped, landing right in her arms. Aisha quickly closed the doors, hoping the villagers wouldn't come inside. She set Elsword down, removing the collars from his mouth. She walked to her room, but before she closed the door, she heard Elsword's voice.

"Your welcome." She turned around and smiled at him, before going into her room. "That wasn't a thank you."

* * *

**Yes. The Elgang have been turned into animals. Aisha has a plan, but it's going to take a while for her collars to work. And the collars are only temporary. The classes for this story, while some are obvious, others are not.**

**Aisha- Dimension Witch (I figured she would do a good job at reversing transformation magic)**

**Elsword- Infinity Sword (He's going to be a handful, so I figured why not. It was obvious considering his one black ear)**

**Rena- Night Watcher (She has a bit of a temper to contradict her cuteness)**

**Raven- Veteran Commander (He was going to be a crow, but a dog is better for him)**

**Eve- Code Nemesis (She's a panda because she wears black and her hair is white. Makes sense)**

**Chung- Tactical Trooper (Iron Paladin was called the white wolf of Hamel right? If so, then I chose Tactical Trooper because I don't like IP. Oh, and when Chung said that he looks like a different animal, it was a pikachu reference)**

**Well see you guys next chapter. BAIBAI!**


	2. Chapter 2

Aisha sat on her bed, her legs crossed while trying to focus her magic on the collar. Elsword watched her closely, trying to figure out what was going on. The reason why he was in here, was because after a while, Aisha wanted to ask him something. She opened one eye and looked at him, amused by him. She reached down and pet his head.

"Elsword, I needed you here because I wanted you to tell me why you turned into a cat," Aisha said. The cat thought for a moment before looking back up at Aisha.

"I don't know why I'm a cat. Maybe it's because cats are awesome. Like you," he replied.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I always thought you were a cat person, like my sis. She loved cats." He smiled at her.

"Well why would I matter?"

"I don't know."

"Well, now that I know this, making the collar will be much easier." Aisha focused her energy on the collar in front of her. The collar began to glow red. Elsword hissed, slightly scared by it. The light then disappeared. The collar was red, and had black trimming on it. Aisha picked up the collar, and placed it around his neck. Elsword's body began to morph back into it's human shape. After he was done morphing, Aisha clapped. Elsword tried to speak, but all that came out was a tiny meow. Elsword clasped his hands over his mouth, shocked by what had came out. Aisha's eyes widened. "E-elsword?" He looked at Aisha, and that's when she noticed how cat like his eyes had become. He tried to speak again, but all that same out was another meow. Aisha removed the collar from his neck, and he turned into a cat again.

"Why couldn't I talk?"

"I don't know. I need to focus more. MY mind was somewhere else."

"Well where was it?"

"On how adorable you sound when you meow."

"Really?"

"Yes really. Can you meow for me? Just this once so I can get it out of my system."

"Fine." Elsword put on his cutest face, and did a soft meow. Aisha picked him up and snuggled him. "Really, put me down!" Aisha set him down on her pillow.

"Aw, but your so cute!" She squealed, obsessing over him.

"I'm not cute grape head." He frowned at her, be she just smiled at him. She pet his black ear, before softly whispering in it.

"You know you're cute." He hissed at her, which caused her to giggle in return.

"Where am I gonna sleep?"

"In your room."

"But I wanna stay here. And what about the others?" Aisha got up and peeked in the living room. Eve was messing around in the cupboards, Chung was running around knocking things down, Raven was tearing up the couch, and Rena was asleep. Aisha rushed into the chaos, grabbing each and every one of them. She ran into her room, setting them down on her bed.

"Guys, you're sleeping in here, got it?" They nodded, before making themselves comfortable. Aisha got in her bed, pulling the covers over herself. Elsword sat by her, making a spot for him to sleep. They then dozed off.

* * *

During the middle of the night, Elsword began to twist and turn in his sleep. He also started to mumble.

"Come on... stop petting... me... I'M NOT CUTE!," Elsword yelled as his eyes shot open. Elsword looked around to see that the others were still asleep. He hopped out of bed, going into the kitchen.

_'I'm hungry. But I'm too short to reach the fridge. What am I supposed to do?' _An idea then popped into his head. He went back in the bedroom and hopped onto the bed. He nuzzled his nose against Aisha's, trying to wake her up. Her eyes fluttered open, and met red ones that belonged to Elsword.

"Hi cutie," she said weakly. Elsword hissed at her, annoyed by the fact that she thought he was cute.

"I hungry."

"Well too bad. I'm going back to sleep."

"I'll scratch you."

"What?"

"You heard me. Is there any fish?"

"I thought you hated fish."

"Look. I'm a human in a cats body, you really expect me to eat the same things I used to?" Aisha giggled, before getting up and heading into the kitchen. She looked in the fridge, but saw no fish. The cat was right behind her, purring slightly.

"There's no fish. Milk?"

"Sure." Aisha grabbed the carton of milk, before grabbing a bowl out of the cupboard. She poured milk into the bowl, then she picked it up and placed it on the floor. Elsword must have been thirsty, because he quickly slurped it up. When he was done, Aisha picked up the bowl and placed it in the sink. She then picked him up gently in her arms.

"It's really early. Why don't we wake the others up." But a loud crash made it clear that she didn't need to. It was soon followed by barking. Her door flung open, and Raven ran out at such great speed, even Rena couldn't match it. Raven stopped once he spotted Aisha glaring at him angrily. "What are you doing?!"

"Nothing. Just acting on instinct," he replied.

"Well what was that crash?"

"Rena knocked your mirror over." Aisha ran into her room, to see the bunny sitting on her bed, staring at a shattered mirror.

"RENA!" The bunny turned to look at her.

"What?," Rena said, trying to act clueless.

"What did you do?!"

"I wanted to get the hair bands out of your box, so I got them and accidentally tipped the mirror over." Aisha looked at the mirror, then at the bunny on the bed. She then noticed that a certain panda and wolf were missing. Aisha's eye twitched. "Where are they?!"

"I dunno. They just left." She soon heard a howl coming from the bathroom. Aisha ran in, and found Eve playing in the sink, while Chung was drinking out of the toilet. Aisha was both angry, and disgusted.

"YOU GUYS! GET OUT!" The two scampered out of the bathroom. Aisha walked out of the bathroom, tired out already. She plopped down on the couch, still cradling Elsword in her arms. Elsword nuzzled up to her chest. Aisha smiled at him. "You're still cute." He looked up at her, to see a wide smirk spreading acorss her face.

"SHUT UP!"

* * *

**There shall be romance her. Of course, humor comes first. Also, the end makes me laugh so hard. I don't know how I came up with that. I just did. I got to go to school now. So BAIBAI!**


End file.
